Life Is But A Dream
by yaoigirl22
Summary: For as long as he could remember it's just been him and his brothers. They've always been together, but when Mikey starts having dreams and visions that are not of this world, he and his brothers wonder. Is their life but a dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**

* * *

**

**Life Is But A Dream **

**Row, row, row your boat**

_Noise. To many the sound of noises would be annoying and made it hard to get things done, but for him it was different. The soft tapping of computer keys, sounds of fists meeting a red punching bag, the even breathing of meditation was all but annoying or disturbing. It was a comfort to him, lullabying him into a peaceful sleep, telling him he was not and never alone. _

Crystal blue eyes slowly opened, they stared at the white wall as though it held his answers to his dreams, sadly it didn't. The loud snores of his brother caught his attention for a second before the teen sighed got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower, the noise of moment awoke his brother.

Amber eyes peeked sleepily at the clock on his side of the dresser, the numbers stared back innocently and hard telling him it wasn't even time to get up, he groaned and rolled out of his hammock, knowing that once awake he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, the teen then cursed when he heard the shower running.

"_Brat better not use up all the hot water"_

***************

Blue eyes watched the water swirled down the drain, his mind still focused on the dream. The familiarity of it was just too weird; he let the water fall on him, the warm water relaxing his muscles.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

"Yo Mike, hurry up. I gotta take a piss!"

The teen sighed

"In a minute Raph!"

*********

Leonardo was always the first to wake, always an hour before him and his brothers had to wake for school, he didn't know why he did this, had stopped wondering when he turned fourteen just figuring it was a habit, an odd habit but a habit none the less.

The sound of his two siblings bickering had him sighing and shaking his head, but it also had him curious, this was too early for his brothers to be awake, it meant only one thing, Mikey had be unable to sleep properly….again. The sound of his room door opening alerted him to the arrival of his other brother.

"Morning Don"

"Coffee"

"Yes, I know"

A white mug was handed to the sleepy teen, and Leo turned his attention back to making breakfast, when he was done everyone was at the table.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo Hamato were four orphaned brothers; they had appeared on Mary's Orphanage for the Lost six years ago with nothing but papers that told their names, births, ages and race.

Leonardo or Leo for short was the eldest of his brothers, as he was eighteen he was also their legal guardian, he had black hair which was long and kept in a long single braid, and golden eyes. He practiced the art of ninjitsu, and the results were a lean figure. Leo was calm and quick with a plan, and was protective of his brothers

Raphael or Raph was the second oldest, he is seventeen, he too had black hair, but his was short and shaggy with red highlights in them, he had amber eyes, he like his brother knew ninjitsu but unlike his brother who was lean, he was more muscular, he also had a temper, which at times, got not only him, but also his brothers in trouble. Yet despite all this, his brothers trusted him to a fault.

Donatello was the third oldest, and the brains of the group, he was also seventeen, three months younger then Raphael. Soft spoken Don was the peacemaker when his brothers got to rowdy, he had long brown hair that stopped at his shoulder blades, he usual wore glasses but preferred his contacts, his eyes were a dark chocolate brown, like his brothers he too knew ninjitsu but since he preferred spending much of his time doing experiments he was not a lean or muscular as his two elder brothers.

Michelangelo was the youngest and smallest of the brothers, Mikey was sixteen with shaggy bright blonde hair that fall over crystal blue eyes, he knew ninjitsu like his older brothers, but was not as devoted as Leo and preferred to play video games and lazy about instead. Mikey was more innocent then his brothers and was also sensitive to emotions, making his brothers believe he was an empath, this resulted in them being very protective of him.

The four lived in Oakwood Hotel, a high class hotel. The owner of the hotel was a kind hearted old women, who Raph had saved from a mugging, when she had heard of the boys being orphans that no one would take in, she convinced them to stay at one of her hotels. They agreed only if they were allowed to help around.

That was five years ago.

"Hurry up Mikey or we'll leave you!"

"I can't find my bag!"

"Where was the last place you had it?"

"Don't remember"

Raph rolled his eyes, "Whatever I'm going to the lobby" with that he left leaving the other two. Mikey came out the room minutes later with his book bag.

"Where'd Raph go?"

"He in the lobby waiting, now let's go or we'll be late for school"

***************

Mayflower Academy was a school known for its bright and talented students, it was also known for being the most expensive, which was why Mikey counted it as good karma that they were able to attend with scholarships, Don said it was because of their talents, that they were even considered.

Mikey had to agree with him on that one, they were all called prodigies when they entered middle and high school, for Don it was his mind, Leo and Raph their ninjitsu and Mikey was his art, of course their caretaker the old women who they called Nana may have had something to do with them getting their letters.

"See you at break" Donnie said, Mikey nodded and entered his classroom as his brother walked off to his class. It was still a little early, only a few students were inside. He took his seat in the back, math was not his favorite subject especially early in the morning. He took out his sketchbook and pencil, he looked around and his eyes landed on a group of girls talking in a corner. He then opened to a clean sheet and began drawing.

He was almost done when the bell ranged and the last minute students along with the teacher came in.

"Good morning class, I hope you enjoyed your weekend. Now take out your book and turned to page 342"

Mikey put away his things and got out his math book, along with his green spiral and turned to the instructed page, once he deemed everyone was ready and he had their attention the teacher began teaching.

*************

After third period the students were given an hour break before going to their next class or lunch depending on their schedule, it was suppose to be used for studying, but everyone knew that the students used this time to goof off.

Mikey made his way through the aisle of the school library, he had saw a comic in here last week the he wanted, when his history class had came in for some research for a class project, he was planning on getting it but the teacher had called him away before he could.

"Found you!"

The blonde took the book off the shelf, and headed to the checkout line, once the comic was in his bag the youngest headed out to find his brothers who he knew were in the science lab, he was half way there when suddenly he was pushed to the ground.

"Aww did the poor baby fall down"

Mikey sighed _"Great Sebastian" _slowly he stood, a large hand then grabbed him and shoved him face first into the wall, _**hard**_.

"_That's going to bruise" _the blonde thought just as he was whirled around to face his tormentor

"Hey shrimp, ya miss me?"

"About as much as I miss that bird crap in my hair Saturday"

Sebastian slammed him into the wall again

"Funny, now where my money?"

Mikey paled, he had forgotten!

Quickly he tried to find an excuse, but couldn't think of anything as the large looming figure towered over him. He whimpered when the body came closer.

**************

Leo did not began to worry until last period, when he saw no signs of his youngest brother, last period was an electives class and resulted in mixed grade levels, Leo and Mikey both had Spanish. After class the elder headed straight to the front office and learned that Mikey had not attended any class after third period, of course this did not sit well with Don and Raph especially when none of them could reach Mikey on his cell phone.

After checking the usual places, Donnie suggested going home to see if Mikey had gone there.

He was right; Mikey was indeed there, carefully covering up any evidence of Sebastian's abuse, the younger was wasn't sure if he should be proud or ashamed that he was now an expert at this; as he examined his face in the bathroom's mirror. Making sure no bruises were peeking through the special make-up he had and that the color tones were even and blended in perfectly.

"_I can't believe I forgot the money" _he thought as he changed clothes, switching from short sleeves to long sleeves. He blamed his memory lapse on his weird dreams.

"Mikey?"

His brothers were home

With a deep breath Mikey checked himself once more before heading out.

"Where the hell have you been?!" was his greeting.

"Missed you too Raphie"

"Don't call me that!"

"Michelangelo"

Mikey looked at his elder brother, who was not happy.

"Where were you? The office said you missed the rest of your classes"

Mikey lowered his head in what looked like to his brothers in shame, but the truth was it was so Mikey wouldn't be able to look at them when he lied, it was much easier for him.

"I wasn't feeling well, and I meant to go to the clinic but instead I went home, m'sorry for not telling you guys"

A hand placed itself on his forehead

"You do feel a little warm" Don said, "alright go lay down, I'll be there to check on you in a little while"

Mikey wasted no time going to his and Raph's room, once the door closed the three let out a breathe of relief.

"Damn brat, making me worry for nothing"

"Raph language"

Raph ignored Leo and went to watch TV. Leo watched him go the feeling of anger towards his younger brother gone, yet he couldn't help feel as though something about what the younger said wasn't right .

Inside the room Mikey heard everything from where he had buried himself underneath the covers; he felt a wave a guilt come crashing down for lieing to his brothers, even though this wasn't the first time.

**************

_He loved his brothers he really did, but sometimes they could be a real pain in the butt. Like now, all he wanted to do was go and watch TV and maybe play some video games, but noooo, Fearless Leader just had to decide that he needed extra training, and the other two were encouraging him. The traitors! _

"_Alright Mikey once more"_

_Mikey groaned and pouted, before falling to the floor too tired to go on. A shadow loomed over him. _

"_What are you doin?"_

"_Dying" _

"_Well can you do it later; we have more training to do"_

"_We've been training since 5 this morning! Can't we take a break, not all of us are robots like you"_

_Mikey knew he stepped on a crack with the look he receive, with a mental sigh he prepared himself for a lecture which was to start in 3…2…1_

"_You know Michelangelo—"_

_Mikey toned him out after that._

Saturday afternoon found Don entering the lobby, duffle bag strapped onto his shoulder.

"Ah, Donatello right on time as usual"

"Hey Mr. James"

Mr. James was the manger of Oakwood

"The air conditioner in room 213 is out and the guest in 112 are complaining about the T.V goin on and off"

"I'm on it"

"Good, oh! Where are your brothers?"

"Leo had practice at school, who knows where Raph is and Mikey in the room, he hasn't been feeling well lately"

That was half the truth, Mikey had a sprained ankle thanks to Sebastian, but his brothers didn't need to know that.

"Poor boy, I hope he gets better"

"Me too" Don said.

****************

Back in the room, Mikey was laying on the sofa watching T.V, a comforter wrapped around him, his leg propped up on the coffee table. He had wanted to go down and help Don, but the older refused, telling him that he was sick and needed rest.

The blonde chose to ignore the "I'll get things done faster anyway" comment Don had made, sure he broke some of the brainy teens experiments but it was only because he was trying to help.

Mikey blinked when the T.V began to fuzz, he rubbed his eye and looked again, it was still fuzzy, he rubbed both eyes this time. When he stopped and looked he gasp, the fuzziness in his vision was gone, but in front of him were dozens of stack on top of each other creating a wall, once the shock wore off, the blonde felt a wave of familiarity.

Like they belonged here

_Wood tapping against concrete floor _

"_Michelangelo"_

Mikey looked over his shoulder and saw nothing, when he looked back the wall of were gone.

* * *

**Review Please !!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: This is the longest chapter I've ever did. Anywhoo enjoy **

**Warnings: None Really**

**

* * *

**

**Life Is But A Dream **

**Gently Down The Stream **

The three older Hamato brothers were getting extremely worried for their youngest, their little one was paler- their skin was extremely pale as though they've never seen the light of day- he was constantly exhausted, jumpy, and more and more was he skipping school. They've tried asking what was wrong but all they got was a smile and a "Nothing wrong, I'm fine"; they didn't believe any of it for a second but could do nothing about if they didn't know what the problem was.

"I'm sure it's nothing"

Raph glanced at his friend who was leaning back against the gym wall, a cigarette dangling from his lips, they were skipping nothing new.

"Ya ain't seen him Josh; he looks like a damn zombie or something"

"That bad?"

Raph sighed, "I just wish the cheese-ball would tell me wants wrong with him", the black haired youth missed the look of guilt flash across his friend's face.

***********

At lunch Mikey sat next to Leo with his tray of food, his brothers tried to ignore the way the youngest picked at his food, they then starting up a conversation to which Mikey didn't participate in.

After lunch the four separated, Mikey made his way to art class, upon entering the room he realized he was early as no one was inside. With a shrugged the blonde entered the classroom and went to set up his work station, today they were doing free style.

Blue eyes stared at the blank canvas, mind pondering on what to create, in the back of his mind he knew it was only to distract him from the dreams and visions he was having lately. The blonde sighed, he knew he was worrying his brothers, but there was nothing he could do. If he told his brothers that he was seeing giant turtles popping up wherever he went they'd just think he was going crazy, not to mention Sebastian was getting worse in his bullying that just added to the stress.

"Yo Mike"

Said person looked up; there in the doorway was Josh. Mikey smiled at his brother's friend and classmate. The red head took a sit next to him and started setting up his station; green eyes glanced at him for a moment.

"Raph was right, you do look like shit"

Mikey snorted at the statement.

"Sebastian given you a hard time again?"

Mikey winced, before nodding, Josh sighed "Why won't you just tell them, they're worried about you and I'm sure Raph would be glad to kick the monkey's ass too" Mikey shook his head

"No, it's my problem. I don't want to trouble my bros over this, besides I'm sure he'll get bored…. eventually"

Josh doubted it, but said nothing to the comment, "Well whatever, it's really not my place. It's just that I'm getting tiered of keeping your secret" once again a wave of guilt flushed over the smaller male, he knew it was wrong for making his brother's friend keep his secret but….

Mikey sighed before turning back to his canvas

************

A whimpered echoed through the bathroom, a hiss of pain followed

"Mikey?"

The blonde jumped at the call of his name and the knock on the door,

"Y-yes" he answered hoping his voice didn't give away that he had been crying or anything else that would make his brother come in.

"You okay you've been in the bathroom for an hour now" came Leo's voice

"I'm fine" Mikey said, "just give me a few more minutes"

Silences then the sound of feet shuffling away, he let out a breath of relief before turning to the task he had been doing before he was interrupted. He turned off the faucet, and examined his arm.

The burns that decorated his arm were small and looked to be second degree burns, Mikey was luckily they were treatable and he didn't have to go to the hospital that just spelled disaster. After carefully and gently drying his arm, he applied aloe cream and a few sterile gauze pads on a few larger burns. Once done with this, he clean up carefully making sure not to leave any evidences of Sebastian's 'play time' that had happen after school.

"Finally! What were you doing in there, redecorating?"

Mikey shrugged before going to the sofa, he flopped down next to Raph and snatched the remote off the coffee table, the older teen grumbled when the channel was changed but did nothing else Mikey didn't say anything about it.

A yelp from the kitchen had the two heads turning then groaning, it was Don's turn to the cook. It wasn't that the intelligent teen was a bad cook, he was quite good at it…when he remembered he was actually cooking.

"Uh, anyone up for takeout?"

"Again!?" came all three voices

*************

"Leonardo Hamato"

The black haired looked up for his class work and at the front of the class where his teacher and a student aid were.

"Yes Mr. June?"

"The nurse wants to see you"

Leo sighed, his thoughts immediately when to his hot headed brother. Leo was still trying to figure out how the other teen was able to become an honor student with all the fights he got in.

"Yes sir"

It didn't take him long to get to the infirmary, he was surprised when he found Raph and Don waiting inside, even more surprise to see Raph had no cuts or bruises.

"Why are you two here?"

Don shrugged

"Don't know a student aid came in and said the nurse wanted to see me" he then said "at first I thought Raph got into another fight again"

"Hey"

"But as you can see that's not the case"

"Is that what you thought?"

"Let's face it Raph, every time one of us gets called here, it's always because you get into a fight with someone"

"They always start it, besides I always win"

"That's beside the point"

"If you two are done"

The three teens look, and immediately straighten up. Nurse Rose, while a kind and motherly women was also strict especially when it came to her patients, and the look she was given them was something they didn't want to experience ever again.

"Um did you need something Ms. Rose?"

The women looked at the eldest, and for a moment she felt anger towards him before she quickly calmed herself.

"_I do not have all the evidence, so I can't automatically blame him or his brothers" _

Rose cleared her throat before speaking

"I called you three here, concerning your brother Michelangelo"

The responses was immediate

"What happen?"

"Is he hurt?"

"Is alright?"

"Quiet please there are other patients here, better, now for your brother its best if you follow me"

The three followed the nurse anxiously to the bed with the curtains drawn around, their faces laced with worry. Leo was curious as to why the nurse looked at them the way she did before the curtains were drawn back. Leo's eyes widen and his breathe hitched.

"M-Mikey"

His clothes had be removed in favor for a hospital grown, allowing them to see all the bruise, cuts and burns that donned his body, his was sweating and harshly breathing, he was also ghostly pale.

"A student says he collapsed on the stairs, he had a high fever that with medicine, food and rest should go away"

Raph pulled up a chair and moved closer towards his ill sibling, and for a moment he was unsure of what to do, then anger took over. Whoever did this was going to pay.

"All these injures could not have come from a fall" Donnie said once he was able to speak, his voice did weaver a bit as though he was going to cry, his eyes did not remove themselves from his brother's figure.

"I know that and I though perhaps you may have an idea as to how he got them"

Through she didn't say it directly the meaning was clear as day.

"We would _**never**_ hurt our otouto-kun " Leo said, Ms. Rose shivered at the edgy and hard tone the teen's voice took, it told that she had not only insulted them but in a way over stepped her boundaries.

"I'd like to met the bastard who did this though" Raph growled.

Don pulled up another chair and sat as close as possible to his younger brother, he hesitated for a moment before gently and carefully running his fingers though blonde hair.

"I've called for an ambulance, they'll be here any minute"

Leo nodded "Okay" he then glance at his siblings, when his eyes landed on the youngest his eyes flickered with emotions before they become calm and collected once more.

"Can we have minute?"

Rose nodded and left closing the curtain behind her.

************

_While he wasn't a Mother Hen like his elder brother he did fret over his brothers and father, and not just them the whole lair as well, keeping everything cleaned- though he didn't keep his room that way- in the kitchen he was God, and don't even think about skipping a meal or you'd have hell to pay. When anyone in the lair got sick it was Mikey who surprisingly nursed them back to health, and when they needed comfort none of the three elder brothers hesitated in going to the youngest for it._

_At one point his family wondered if Mikey was a female in disguise, it would explain the girly scream and those twenty dresses he had in his closet, that theory has resulted in weeks of tests and some molestation. _

_Mikey shivered at the memory of being held down by his two elder brothers while his other checked for 'girl parts', he knew his brothers were only playing yet he was so grateful when their father had put a stop to it before anything got out of hand. Fits of cough brought the young one back to the present._

_He gently he rubbed the other's shell as he wait for the coughs to died done, when they did he continued rubbing, only stopping when the sick turtle mumbled something that sounded like 'Thank you' or 'Need to train'. Mikey was sure it was the later._

_Out of all his brothers, the elder was the worst much more than his third older sibling when he got sick, never staying in a bed and resting like he was suppose to. Just like now, if his idiot of a brother hadn't gone out in the rain his cold wouldn't have gotten worse._

"_When you get better, I'm kicking your shell Leo"_

He woke to a familiar sensation, a gentle hand caressing the back of his. With a groan, eyes lids cracked open.

"Mikey?"

Although his vision was blurry he could make a green figure, a familiar green figure.

"_Who are you?"_

The blurriness disappeared and everything came into focused just as a green three-fingered hand came and cupped his cheek

"_I know you"_

"Can you hear me bro?"

Warm golden eyes meet his

"L-L-Leo?"

The turtle smiled, before disappearing leaving his elder brother in its place.

"Hey" Leo said softly "how you feeling?"

Mikey blinked at him, still in a daze. This worried the other a bit before Mikey spoke

"What happen?" was the question "and why is everything beeping?"

Leo chuckled a bit as he gently moved his hand from cheek to hair and ran his fingers through it, knowing what a comfort it was to the youngest.

"You collapsed at school, Ms. Rose called for an ambulance and they brought you to the hospital" he then answered keeping his voice light depraved off anger or worry, Mikey became extremely pale.

The hospital?! No! No! No! No! NO! This was not good! Not got at all! They found out! Oh is brothers were going to be so mad at him!

"Mikey? Mikey! Calm down!"

The poor thing was hyperventilating, the heart meter that was attached to the blonde was going haywire, seconds' later nurses came rushing in.

Leonardo could do nothing but watch.

*****************

Raphael glared daggers at the clock, mentally demanding it to hurry up. Five more just five more minutes, then he would be able to see Mikey.

Finally after a long agonizing wait the bell ranged and Raph shot out of the classroom, he ran all the way to the front of the school gate, where Don was leaning against the red brick wall.

"Hey" the older frowned when he noticed the distant look in the other's eyes. Don blinked up at him before giving his a small smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Donnie?"

"Later Raph, I'll-I'll tell you and Leo when we get to the hospital"

Raph nodded, curious as to what was on his brother's mind, besides their baby bro that had him so worried and distracted, he didn't notice the red head watching from a far.

They took the bus, and arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later. Immediately they headed to the room that Leo text to them earlier. When they entered they were greeted with the sight of Mikey sleeping peacefully with Leo watching over, looking way older then he was suppose to be.

"Leo?"

Leo looked and smiled at them as they came over and sat down.

"How is he?"

Leo sighed "Well he woke up, but then he started having a panic attack and the nurses had to subdue him"

Raph growled his fist clenching. When he found the asshole that did this they were a dead man. Leo looked at his brother, wanting to calm his brother down, but know that would do no good and if he was honest with himself the only one who could even calm the temperamental one of his anger was Mikey.

"I know how Mikey got those injures"

Two heads looked at the brunet.

*************

Mikey woke up again in the middle of the night and in a better state of mind. When he tried to sit up he found he couldn't and saw the reason why. Raphael was draped over him using his lap as a pillow, in the corner he found Leo and Don cuddled together; Mikey could just make out the stream of dried tears on his brainy brother's cheeks.

He looked around then down at himself, taking in the bandages and whatnots on him his mind coming with millions of excuses to use once the others woke.

Morning came and after a check from the nurse the four brothers were left alone, and the million of excuses from last night were far from Mikey's mind.

The blonde looked everywhere but at his brothers.

"Mikey" Leo began pausing when the younger flinched, the three glanced at each other then Leo spoke again.

"We know what happen to you"

Mikey felt his heart race, they knew? About everything, the bullying, the dreams and…the visions

"I-I-I fell" the blonde said, praying and hoping his brothers would either believe him –highly doubtful- or leave it at that –also highly doubtful-

"Not about you collapsing although we will talk about that later, I mean the bruises"

"T-there nothing"

"Nothing!?"

That had been the wrong thing to say

Raph voice was tight as he spoke, those in the room knew he was trying to control his temper, "You call those nothing?" he said motioning to the injuries that were now treated. Mikey almost nodding but stopped himself, the last thing he wanted to do was make his brothers even more angry then they already were.

"M'sorry" he didn't know why he was sorry, but it was all he could say.

*************

"_How could have you been so stupid?!"_

_Mikey rolled his eyes and shuffled down a huff of annoyance as he listen to both his elder brothers rant and rave, this seem like the only time the both of them agreed on something._

"_What the hell was going on in the empty head of yours?"_

_And apparently they both agreed that he lack some kind of intelligent. Mikey wince when he felt a sting, he looked at his other brother who was treating his injures, he pouted at his brother who gave an apologetic smile, though Mikey knew it was half-hearted. _

_The younger sighed, toning out his brothers all together, his mind going through what happen two hours ago._

"_Okay so fitting a whole fleet of Foot ninjas wasn't the best idea" _

Donnie and Mikey walked to the younger's class, both were silent mostly because the younger refused to talk to him, Leo or Raph. After coming from the hospital Mikey had tuned mute, refusing to talk to them. While this dishearten the older teens, it did not make the give up, they were going to find their brother's tormentor and they were going to make them pay.

"I'll come get you later" Don said, when they reached the younger's classroom, all he got was a nod.

Donnie sighed before making his way to class.

**************

Black sunglasses stared at the building before entering, the lobby was full of people who paid her no mind and she the same. The women made her way to the front desk where the manger was checking in guests.

"Welcome to the Oakwood Hotel, checking in?"

"No, in fact I'm looking for your owner Mrs. Oakwood, I have a meeting with her"

"Oh, course. Your name?"

"Karai Oroku"

* * *

**Well here part 2, 2 more to go.**

**Tell me what you think**

**Review Please **


End file.
